


Circus Monster

by BakaJuan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: AU, Dark, F/M, Monster - Freeform, Parody, Violence, insane!naegi, only slightly Naegiri btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan
Summary: AU where Junko didn't die and actually escaped secretly with the other survivors to make more killing games.She kills Komaru and Kirigiri, Naegi goes insane and prepares a show where he will kill her on live as FF captured her.Note:Changed the name.I didn’t though of how toxic the word ‘freak’ could be. I just wanted to use it for more impact.So I changed it back to the original name.---“Come, spectators!Come together to attend the Live of Terror!In front of you the roles will be reversedAs the mocker will be the mocked!In this twisted world where the buffon can be King,I will do my justice as it should be!An before your eyes, just for tonight,I will become a Circus Monster.”-Naegi Makoto





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is inspired by Monstre de Foire (a parody of the Circus Monster song) by AngelMJ, music inspired by the episode 99 of SLG

_Circus Monster_

 

I wished that this would have turned out differently, I honestly do right now. But you _fucked up_. That time when you kicked us out of Hope’s Peak, that fateful day we saw the state of the world you destroyed… The day people gave me the title of Ultimate Hope. That day you should have died. But you ran, you hid yourself and joined your freak army. If only we had looked, if only I’d looked to see if your corpse was  here.

 

Only half a year later, we learned that you were still alive when you created another killing game at Towa City with all the captives you took from my classmates and I. My sister… Komaru… She was the first to die. And not even by one of the other captives, you took her life on camera as an example for the others… That was the day… my wrath towards you was born and grew.

 

You took my family and yesterday, we finally found you after all your killing games. But it came at a cost: Kyoko Kirigiri, my fiancé. The only one who kept my sanity in line and helped me go forward. Now they are gone, and you’re there, captured. I asked, using my title of Ultimate Hope, to interrogate you before your punishment. But… I have my own plans.

 

I enter the room you’re tied up on that chair, I lock the room behind me. Already raising suspicions, but it doesn’t matter. Everything will be done soon. You smile at me, I smile back as I set a camera down, filming us. You already guess that it is broadcasted around the world and you are right. I sit down on the chair in front of you. You’re about to open your mouth but I beat you to the punch.

 

“LET THE SHOW BEGIN!”

 

I exclaim, raising both arms in the air and with a smile. You look at me in surprise, and I can see a hint of fear. Your despairing grin increases the views, I can feel it, all the eyes of the world are suddenly on us, the Despair Freaks, the Future Foundations, the rest. Everyone looking at us, discovering the scene through the cold eye of my camera. Hope against Despair but no one knows how I planned the event.

 

Three minutes haven’t passed yet and you’re already blabbering about Despair. Of course, you start with the fact I'm wearing Kirigiri's gloves... But I can still see the confusion behind your different personalities, hiding your true face. Something that Kirigiri taught me. It’s crazy how eyes can show so many emotions without even a face.

 

Yes, the act just started. I can’t back down. Our Tragedy must be. I can feel sweat pearling my forehead, my pulse accelerates, but I must perfect our preliminaries. I suddenly stand up and slap you across the face, shutting you up and the hit was harder than I could even imagine. It’s the first time I hit a woman, no, a monster. And it feels good, you slowly turn at me, a big smile on your face, but when you see mine it disappears. you mask has fallen; you’re scared and completely confused. You can finally see it, right? No Hope, no Despair.

 

Just _Insanity_ and _Anger_.

 

I look at the camera, and everyone can see it too. I smile, pull out my gun from my back pocket and sing.

 

_“Come, spectators!_

_Come together to attend the Live of Terror!_

_In front of you the roles will be reversed_

_As the mocker, will be the mocked!_

_In this twisted world where the buffoon can be King,_

_I will do my justice as it should be!_

_And before your eyes, just for tonight,_

_I will become a Circus Monster.”_

 

After half minute of silence, I sit back down on the chair. The agents are certainly going to try to barge in. I need to be quick. Facing you again, your eyes wide in fright, I decide to reveal you, or rather remind you the nature of my ills. You smile again and blabber once more, reminding me in turn about your despairing backstory. But all this is just delaying the approach of your punishment.

 

We reach the point of no return, and you’re still trying to make humor. I grab your face and shove the cannon of my gun down your throat. None of your wacky words will give me back what I lost.

You gag and I take out the gun, cleaning it of your saliva on your shirt as you speak again, this time though… I can sense apprehension in your voice. Meanwhile, the viewers are counted in millions.

 

So enough talk! I smack your face with the handle of my gun, blood spatters. I feel revived as you can taste your own blood dripping from your nose. Come on now! It’s almost time to provoke my avenging orgasm!

 

As I start to beat you up, I remember that a certain boxer wanted to kill you himself and told me to stay out of his way. Too bad _,_ I’ll Steal the Kill from him. And he won’t come in time to stop me. In one last punch, you’re on the floor now. I walk around, looking at the ceiling, painting and laughing. I clean my now bloody hands on my own face.

 

What a tasty sensation it is to witness the forfeiture of your life. You crawl away, are you trying to run? I guess you didn’t want to die like that, or maybe you did but you wanted me to be either in despair or my hopeful self. **_Well too bad, bitch!_ ** Your fate is already sealed! I grab your hair and pull your head, I twist it so I can see your frightened face on more time so I can laugh more. But it only makes me angry as you’re still smiling in delight. You’re in despair and you’re liking it, aren’t you?! I put the cannon in your mouth. You try a threat, in your last breath, telling me that Komaru, my parents, my friends and most of all Kirigiri will hate me for this.

 

And just like that, in an instant, the shot is gone.

 

I savor my short revenge while your blood flows on the cold floor. I walk back to my chair, I turn to the camera. I can hear bangs on the doors, how long have they been trying to open the door? I don’t know, and I don’t care. I smile at the camera.

 

“Sorry, spectators. We must now put an end to the Live of Terror. The pleasure was short, though fairly intense as can be a feeling of revenge. I hope you enjoyed tonight, the only performance of the Circus Monster. It is now my turn to relish…”

 

I raise my gun to my temple.

 

“It was pretty funny when you think about it.”

 

I pull the trigger and the last thing I hear is the gunshot and the door crashing down.

 

It _really_ was pretty funny when you think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first time I write something Dark like that. (except for Survival at Mount Massive Asylum)  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
